


Pick up the pieces

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Canon LGBTQ Character, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, M/M, Major Character Injury, Near Death Experiences, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Past Character Death, Post-War, War, altered timeline, fundy and wilbur have a rocky relationship, l'manberg, post elections, will add more tags as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was cold and dark until it wasn’t anymore. Then it was warm and bright there was something soft and there were voices who were those voices again? They sounded familiar. They sounded sad too. Did something bad happen? Why do those strange faces I’ve never seen before look familiar? They keep saying something about an accident and how they know me. That’s impossible if they know me then I’d know them well to come to think of it I don’t know anybody. I can’t think of anyone I know.. What’s my name again?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 214





	1. Chapter 1

It was cold and dark until it wasn’t anymore. Then it was warm and bright there was something soft and there were voices who were those voices again? They sounded familiar. They sounded sad too. Did something bad happen? Why do those strange faces I’ve never seen before look familiar? They keep saying something about an accident and how they know me. That’s impossible if they know me then I’d know them well to come to think of it I don’t know anybody. I can’t think of anyone I know.. What’s my name again?   
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
:  
Amnesia, that’s a funny word. According to the person in the fancy white jacket I have amnesia. The boy who hasn’t left my side, my ‘best friend’ told me I got caught in an explosion. I asked him why and he told me I was protecting him and our nation. I don’t know what that means. Another person came today to explain to me that I was in a war to win independence for our new nation. I asked her if we won she said her husband was figuring that out for us. I asked her to tell me something about myself. She said that I was passionate, hotheaded, I sacrificed a lot for our new nation, and that I was young too young. I asked her how old I was, she said I’m 16. Why would someone so young fight in a war I asked her? She just gave me a small kind smile and left the room. 

“My best friend ‘ Toby he says his name is, gives me something that I’ll supposedly really like. Its a picture of a bearded man in a suit a smug grin on his face ram horns on the side of his head next to him is me, Toby, and three other boys in suits matching to his. I ask him who they all are Toby says the bearded man is Jschlatt and the three other boys are Erin, Jack, and Deo. I ask him if they’re my family he says that they might as well be saying that I idolized Jschlatt so long he might as well be my uncle or something. So why aren’t they here I ask? He gives me a sad look. Jack is helping out there he says, Erin and Deo are off somewhere else, and Jschlatt he stutters h-h-he well h-he’s unfortunately p-passed away. I ask him how he doesn’t answer. I ask again and he says Will should be the one to tell you. I ask who Will is and he leaves. I still don’t understand anything about who I am or who anyone else here is. I just want someone to explain it all to me without being cryptic or weird about it.

The woman from before came back. I asked her who Will was. She said he’s her husband. I asked her if she could tell me about him and Jschlatt She answered that question by giving me a picture of the same person Toby gave me but instead of five boys with him there’s the woman in front of me in it with a tall man with curly brown hair with a yellow sweater and a guitar on his back wearing a beanie, next to them is Jschlatt with the same smug grin from Toby’s picture and a girl with red hair in an oversized hoodie with an extremely annoyed look on her face, in the corner, a man is standing alone he has pink-hair his face littered with scars he is wearing a dress shirt with a red cloak there’s a sword strapped to his belt and a golden crown on his head in the background there are maybe 50 other people giant smiles plastered on their faces one that I can see is wearing a green and white stripped bucket hat another standing next to him has white clout googles a duo on the far right are all wearing heavy clothes one in a blue hoodie with a derp face on the hood and the other in a black hoodie with red stripes and glasses. I can’t see that much detail of them but they all seem happy with giant smiles plastered on their faces. they look young. The woman smiles Will brought us all together for that picture there are a lot more people even farther back she tells me. He kept saying to me ‘Niki that’s the bad picture why keep it I have the better ones in the book’ she says.   
I look up at her face the memory of that day seems to make her happy. Who were the people in that picture I ask? She tilts her head as she answers listing off a bunch of names Alistair, Zak, Sylvee, Nick, Dave, Carson, Scott, Mika, Lizzie, George, Vurb, Geo, Clay, Shelby, Phil, Ted, Pete, Charlie, Cooper, Josh, Finn, Harvey, Darryl, Vincent, Jacoub, Travis, Hannah, etc. So many names, so many people all of them friends with each other. I ask her why they look so young. We were your age she answers a wistful look on her face, but when I ask her where they all are now she shakes her head before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long. School has given me extra homework bc I got transferred into ap classes (Thank you to my mother for bugging them about that) So yes here it is

Toby comes by with another boy today. He has a black hat on and fox ears poking out from the side of his head, he’s wearing a black jacket with a white undershirt. This is Fundy, Toby tells me, he’s Wilburs son. I still don’t quite know who Wilbur is exactly but from how much everyone talks about him he must be important. I ask Fundy about him, Since he’s your father you must be able to tell me about him I say. He doesn’t seem to understand why I want to know about him but he obliges. He tells me the Wilbur taught me a lot, he’d bring me over to their house whenever Deo or Jack went somewhere because those two were the ones who own the house I stayed in. He says Wilbur taught me how to use my words to fight and how to use my passion as a driving force and that he was an older brother figure to me. He says he got jealous of the attention I got at times while he was coddled by him even thou he [Fundy] was older than me. 

Looking at Fundy’s figure it makes sense, he has a very lean and ‘delicate ‘ figure compared to most people I’ve seen around here. He’s skinny too. Even Toby has more muscle on him then Fundy does. I accidentally say that thought out loud which sends Toby into a laughing fit and causes Fundy to shrink into his jacket. I quickly blurt out a half-hearted attempt of an apology which seems to confuse the two of them. Toby notices my confusion and explains that I never apologized before well I never actually meant it or tried to mean it. Fundy backs him up You have a really big ego he agrees.

I hate not knowing what they mean when they talk about me they have so many memories of me of what I’m like and I don’t have that. It’s strange having other people know you better than you know yourself. The worst part is I don’t know how to act around anyone anymore. Toby and everyone who has visited has been acting nice about it but whenever they think I’m not paying attention they’ll give me a sad look. They miss me as in me that they fought in a war with as in me who never apologized for anything the me who knew who he was and was proud of it. I feel like some imposter who got swapped out with him. At least I haven’t had to interact with anyone who hasn’t visited yet. 

Toby and Fundy leave and I’m alone again. I rake my brain looking for something and suddenly I reach far enough down that I remember something. Next thing I know I’m pulled into the memory.

A tall pink-haired man with pig ears on the top of his head looks down on me. He looks like the guy from Nikki’s picture. I can tell he’s worried. I’m telling him that I angered someone important somebody named Vikkstar. I somehow know he’s part of an important group called the Sidemen. A group I want to be a part of. The man -Techno- I remember his name being. Freaks out over this he sighs and chasses me for being so irritating to him. Before someone else pulls me aside and we follow a crowd into an arena.

The memory ends there and I’m back in the tiny room with blue walls I’ve been in for the past 4 days. Physically everything is the same except it isn’t. Because I remembered something. I remembered that means I might remember more stuff. I mean the man with the white coat -Dr. June- said that could happen if I saw images and heard sounds that were connected to an event that I was a part of or had something familiar to me. Maybe Nikki’s picture was that then. Since the pink-haired man in the memory looked the same as the one in her picture. If it is possible for me to remember stuff than that means that my old life isn’t completely lost to me.

I can reclaim it and take it back. I can be the me that everyone else remembers. The me who got into this war in the first place the one who got into this situation.


	3. Chapter 3

I can remember fragments. None of the memories are whole, most are fragmented. It’s not enough to go off of. It’s not enough to remember. At least I know things. I know I have kinda-not-really brothers. I know that I have these discs that are important to me. I. I know that Schlatt disappeared a while ago and is presumed dead. I know that there was another place with some other people Luke, Wisp, and Bitzel. Just fragments of full memories. No beginning or end to them. Toby has been telling me more stories now that I’m at our ‘home’. It’s a small house on the docks that he built himself. It’s a very nice house. Toby and I share a room. His bed is on the left wall and mine is on the right. His bed has green sheets and mine has red. Niki lives close by the house, the same for Fundy. Toby always tells me the stories of what we did before, he tells me about when we first came here. How there was another boy our age who left. About how we got the discs, how I might have(he isn’t sure) had a crush on Deo. When I won this big event. How I met these really important people. How we used to live in a city called Hypixel. The time that I paid some girl to hang out with us. When we tracked down some shady person and bought a hacked client from him. 

His eyes always light up when he tells me these stories, he’s always so excited if I remember something from them. Sometimes he’ll even have small memoirs or pictures that he shows me. It’s strange, looking at a past me in those pictures. He looks so happy, standing there with them. Every picture he’s in he has a giant smile plastered onto his face. All the people around him have smiles too granted they are slightly annoyed-looking as well. Some pictures I remember, like the one with me Techno, a blond man, and Wilbur standing on a stage with fake crowns on our heads. That one was from winning. Then there are other pictures too, the ones I don’t remember. One has me sitting next to a boy with Purple eyes he has a bandaid on his cheek and is wearing a backpack I’m looking at him like a lost dog would to his owner. Another is a younger me sitting on Wilburs shoulders while another boy next to him is laughing, I’m holding a fake wooden sword and swinging it at him. 

Today Toby gives me a video instead of a photo. I think it would be better today he says. He is putting up a white screen so he can play the video from his communicator. I think you’ll like this one Tommy he tells me and pulls me over to sit next to him. He presses a button on his communicator and a video plays on the screen.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

*Wilbur and Schlatt are messing with the camera, some other people are there *

Wilbur: testing testing testing… There we go! Hello, people of the internet! * he claps his hands together* We are back! *turns himself out of camera view* Hey Niki, Schlatt. Get over here! 

*Niki and Schlatt pop into the frame next to Wilbur, who turns his head back to the camera*

Wilbur: Here they are! So, we’re doing another music stream! This time with Schlatt and Niki! Say hello.

Schlatt: HELLO 

Niki: hello! * she smiles and waves *

Wilbur: Alright! We also have our friends there! * moves the camera to show Techno, and some other people sitting on a bench together before handing the camera off to someone* 

Wilbur: Techno! Say Hi!

Techno: Hey guys

Wilbur: Carson, Minx, say hi!

Carson: Hi

Minx: *rolls her eyes and says nothing*

Wilbur COme on Minx~

Minx: Fuck you, Wilbur

Wilbur: Love you too Minx

*The camera is shoved into her face and she flips the cameraman off*

Minx: Fuck you all

Wilbur: Right !* reaches over and grabs a guitar* Let’s get started!

*Wilbur starts strumming some chords on the guitar while humming to himself. The camera falls somebody can be heard cursing another is laughing and the video ends*

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I look at Toby. Why’d it end? I ask him, he shrugs. Niki sent it to me this morning, she said that she found it on their old computer he tells me. I think that was funny, I say to him. He nods with a grin. Toby looks at me, does that give you any memories, he asks me. I shake my head and his mouth forms a silent O. He looks slightly sad, I consider lying to him and making something up. Before I can he gets up and leaves, I’ve got to go to Fundy’s now Tommy, he says. Okay, I answer. He walks out the door and I grab his communicator off the table to play again the video.


	4. Chapter 4

Two men stand in front of me. One has teal hair and is wearing a denim jacket with a white shirt that has a rainbow on it, the other has a mustache and is wearing a pair of goggles and overalls over a white shirt. The one with teal hair is talking to Toby about some event, he says some shit about an invitation and audience tickets the other man hands him two envelopes. I stay on the couch messing with ‘my communicator’ although I don’t remember the passcodes for half the things on there it’s fun to mess with. Toby looks back to me and gestures at the teal haired man, saying something about spectators and admins, the mustached man waves his hands up and Toby seems a bit sad. I look up and see the teal haired man look at me and wave his hand, I wave back he seems surprised at that and turns back to Toby saying some more stuff. Before he and his companion leave. Toby looks to me before he runs off after the men who had just left. He returns a few minutes later panting and holding one of those event tag things that event organizers wear. On the tag part, it says Tommy Spectator. Toby looks at me grinning ear to ear. What is that for I ask him? It’s a spec tag, Toby says to me, it’s for the event we’re going to. 

I recall Toby talking about some kind of tournament. Talking about how he’s teamed with some celebrity named Pokimane for the event and how we were supposed to be together and now someone named Hbomb is filling in for me. Oh, he wants me to spectate him in the event, I would love to I really would, the thing is, I still don’t remember anything about the event. Heck, I don’t even remember half the people who live in L’manberg. I remember Wilbur, Toby, and Niki, I know who Fundy is -don’t remember anything about him-, I’ve seen Jack - don’t remember him-, and Toby talks about someone named Big Q sometimes. 

Jack came over here a few days ago. He had a pair of glasses with red and blue lens, he asked me some things and then he left. I could hear the disappointment in his voice when I didn’t know what he was asking me, as much as he tried to hide it I could still tell, his eyes got smaller his mouth pressed into a line and he slouched ever so slightly. Toby was talking to him outside after that. I could hear Toby telling Jack that I was still here while Jack shook his head saying that the physically being of Tommy came back and the real Tommy was dead or something like that. Honestly, I think he’s overreacting a bit, as far as I’m concerned I still have my personality, and that’s all you need to pass off as ‘the real you’. I asked Toby if I’m different from before, he said that I’m almost the same, or at least to him I am, although I’m not as loud or as mouthy. I still am me I’m still stubborn and impulsive and hotheaded, Toby says to me. I wonder if he’s lying to make me feel better or actually telling the truth. It doesn’t really matter though, as long as I am remembering more and more I’ll eventually be the same as before. Then we can look back at this time and think of it as nothing more than a dream an illusion.


	5. Chapter 5

A week later I watch Toby go around fixing things, the short brunette filling holes in the paths, and planting grass in patchy areas of the ground. As I walked around I drifted off from Toby the brunette nowhere to be seen. Walking down paths stained with blood, pulling arrows out of the ground. I assume it was a battleground, as I walked I pick up more things, a broken pair of glasses, a discarded ripped jacket, a broken bow, and a golden coin. I twirl the coin in my hand looking at what was engraved on it. It had a baby zombie wearing a crown riding a baby chicken with the word “MCC” on the bottom of it, on the other side it had the words “DreamWasTaken MCChampion” engraved on the back. The coin was in surprisingly decent condition, the golden color of it had a shine and it was a lot larger than any other coin I’d seen. I had no idea who Dream was, but whoever he was or where ever he was most likely dead. I continue down the path, finding more and more blood stained paths containing other items until I see something familiar. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ _Tommy looked up at Schlatt, his hero had an insane look in his eyes he yelled at his partner to get the fuck off the stage, accusing him of conspiring against him of going behind his back, he looked truly terrifying illuminated by the lights of the stage. He yelled and screamed at the audience at his partner, at Tommy, at Wilbur who was tied up opposite of himself. The crazed look in his eyes now accompanied by a crazed tone, his voice getting higher and higher, the man was laughing at himself now cackling clutching his head in his hands. Everyone seemed terrified, even his partner, he picks up a sword-swinging it around cackling to himself, he swung the sword at Wilbur a few times, the brunette screaming in horror, Schlatt pressing the sword against Wilbur’s neck. He could hear people scream, Niki ran up the stage holding her crossbow. Aiming at Schlatt’s head, there was a grim look on her face, tears running down her cheeks, her clothes stained with blood I knew was her own. Schlatt looked at her pushing the sword closer to Wilbur’s neck, making a cut that started to bleed. Wilbur coughed up blood, passing out and Niki screamed at Schlatt. He turned to face her a grin on his face, Niki swallowed her tears and fired her crossbow, the bolt burying itself into Schlatts stomach. Schlatt clutched the wound, a look of hatred on his face. Glaring at Niki and the crowd one more time before disappearing. A few minutes later an arrow pierced Niki’s shoulder and she passes out. The audience stares at the scene in horror, a tied up teen, two unconscious adults who were both bleeding out, and Schlatt’s partner on his knees staring at everyone there in horror. A man runs up to the stage yelling, there’s so much blood... ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ I_ snap back to reality looking at the red tie I found on the road. I shiver at the memory of Schlatt. I remember Niki and Toby seeming sad when I asked about him but I didn’t realize that was why. To them the Schlatt they knew died that night, I stand and throw the tie into the lake watching it float away. I throw a few rocks at it to make it sink, making my way back up the path I find Toby who immediately runs up and hugs me. He lectures me on running off saying that he was scared, I hug him and tell him he’s clingy. Toby nods and doesn’t let go of me the way back, we pass by Niki who is wearing a blue sweater. I want to ask her about the memory but I decide against it, instead of prompting to ask in the morning. We arrive at Toby’s house where a blonde-haired man with blue eyes like me and Wilbur are waiting, they’re both sitting at the table drinking tea. Wilbur looks exactly like his picture and memories, however, the blonde-haired man seems familiar. He hugs me and reintroduces himself to me as Philza or Phil, I want to call him Big P, I do that and he smiles. Saying something about how I called him that a lot before. Unlike everyone else seeing me he doesn’t seem upset, mad, or mournful, there’s another emotion there I can’t quite place. Regret? Pity? Grief? Guilt? I’m not entirely sure, Phil tells me about the other place, the place with Deo, and about other people I knew, Badlinu, Bitzel, Luke, Nico, Pigical, someone named Boffy, and so many other names. I recognize a lot of those names and a few sound familiar. I even have memories of Deo, Pigical, and Bitzel, I have an image of who Boffy is in my head and one fragmented memory of him. Phil talks more about me when I was younger. Before I can think about what Phil is saying another wave of memories hit me. _++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Boffy stands in front of Tommy, his face is covered by the paper mask with a crudely drawn smiley face on it he’s had for as long as he can remember. He’s standing outside the door of their little base watching Tommy fight some fire demons that had appeared outside their base again, Tommy runs back inside as the demons spit lava at him. He grabs a bandage from the chest wrapping it around his burnt arm as Boffy drawls on about how dumb Tommy was, he takes a water bucket dumps it over Tommy’s head. The younger snickers at how Tommy looks like a wet dog. Tommy calls him a bitchboy and the two laugh at each other, jokingly poking each other with dull spears. ____________________________________________________________________________ Deo walks around the central city area looking for fairy souls. He had dragged Tommy with him since the last time Tommy was alone he had built a scam shack on their island. He had almost gotten jumped by his ‘customers’, Deo had paid reparations and such so he wouldn’t get randomly jumped. If Deo had been a responsible brother figure he would have told Tommy off about making a scam shack, but because it actually did profit and because it was funny Deo never said anything about it, allowing Tommy to do whatever he wanted with it. Tommy followed behind Deo, watching the older boy climb up buildings and crawl around small spaces looking for fairy souls. Tommy complained about how slow it was while following Deo around, Deo had been climbing up a tree when he heard a yell and saw the older boy fall. He ran over to the bush Deo had landed in, the older boy sat up and grinned triumphantly as he raised the fairy soul over his head. The souls’ rainbow hue sparkled as the pink color of it dulled. ____________________________________________________________________________ Techno stood next to Tommy at the start of an obstacle course, there were 40 contestants and he was determined to win. Tommy ran and jumped, grabbing the ladder, he pressed a button on the headset he was given immediately the other contestants turned into a pair of colorful boots. He pressed another button and heard Wilbur cursing under his breath on the comm line alongside Phil who was laughing, Tommy continued running next to Techno who immediately disappeared on the next ladder jumps, passing half the contestants. He twisted and turned his body to traverse the course. Watching the timer on the left of his visor screen to keep himself from losing track. ____________________________________________________________________________ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++_ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Phil watches me with patient eyes, I look at him, We won a tournament together I say, he nods with a smile... I watch him. ‘You know Tommy, just because you don’t remember me doesn’t make me less of your Dadza’. I look him in the eyes and I know, he’s being sincere. He grabs Wilbur and they walk out of the house, Wilbur says something about a championship as he walks down the path.


End file.
